Kiss Me Through the Phone
by Xeora
Summary: “... run that by me again?” Kaiba said flatly. “You heard me.” Jou said casually. “Kiss me.” Short, a little odd, and also a little nice. Hopefully here to make you smile. Puppyshipping. Attempted YGO! fic after 4 years. Be nice.


Kiss Me Through the Phone

by: Xeora

Something short and fun. I wanted to try and get back into doing YGO! fics. I wrote them a loooong while back. Oh, such a loooong while back. *shakes head*

–

Speed dial number four.

That was the number for Seto Kaiba's personal cell. The fifth was for his office, and the sixth for his limo. Kaiba had a plethora of other numbers. He was a busy, _busy_ man after all. So one had to settle for numbers he would most likely frequent, or at least always keep close to address immediately. A thumb rested lightly over the pads of the cell phone, gently brushing over four, five and six. It would sometimes travel back to pad one, but he really didn't want to talk to Yugi right now.

Jounouchi Katsuya frowned, brows furrowing in a way that made his expression seem silly. He closed the cell phone, shoving it into his blue slacks, then leaned over the prickly wooden table, letting out a heavy sigh. A second later, he would grab the phone and open it again. He would repeat this over and over again, finally getting sick of sitting there. His backside had grown numb and the splinters from the old lunch table bench chairs were starting to annoy them with their poking. Jou looked at the cell phone, the screen glaring at him with the stream of light from the sun. Finally, he just decided to do it.

He was going to call him. Seto Kaiba. Because damnit, this was going to drive him nuts if he didn't. After going through hell and high water to get these numbers (because bribing a certain little Kaiba was tough work-- seriously.)

"Keep it together..." Jou muttered, sitting heavily on his haunches. He took a deep breath. With a determined look on his face, he pushed one of the three numbers.

It started to ring.

Excitement was starting to take over now. Jou was grinning like a fool all the while.

That is, until it was answered.

"Kaiba." came the quiet, yet at the same time dangerous voice. Jou blinked, almost lost for words. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing really came out. Just something akin to a squeak.

There was an annoyed huff at the other end. "You have five seconds."

Jou racked his brain, "Er--"

"Four." Was the growl.

"Uh--"

"Three."

"Wait!" Jou said suddenly, falling back on his bum. His tail bone felt sore now, but this wasn't the appropriate time to rub it. "Kaiba, just hold on a sec... sheesh, you're even scary on the phone, and you've barely said beyond a four word sentence..."

There was a short pause. Within that alloted time Jou was starting to sweat more, and not just because the school grounds were hot with oncoming summer heat.

"Who the hell is this?" Kaiba finally said. "And how the hell did you get this number?"

Jou rubbed the back of his neck, the corner of his lip curling a little. "Heheh... you mean you can't guess? I coulda swore you'd know the sound of my voice by now."

"... mongrel." The man on the other end acknowledged after a moment. Jou scowled then, he was about to make a witty retort, but was immediately cut off. "How did you get this number?" He repeated. "This is a _private line_ only meant for one other person."

"Oh, so I called the cell then..." Jou scratched his cheek.

"What?" Kaiba sounded impatient.

"Nothin', never mind that. Just talkin' to myself."

"Then maybe I should leave you to it." There was dial tone then. A long, loud dial tone. Jou stared at his cell in disbelief.

"Oh, that _asshole._" The blond quickly redialed the number. It rang.

He was greeted gruffly, and in that same way. "Kaiba."

"Hey, its not nice to hang up on people like that." Jou said, letting the phone rest on his shoulder. He crossed his arms, looking irritated.

"Has it occurred to you I'm busy, mutt?"

"Doing what?" Most likely Kaiba Corp. business type things. But that was something Kaiba did all the time. Jou didn't classify it as being busy.

"Changing my phone number," was the blunt reply.

"Oh, ha ha." The blond said, rolling his eyes. "Has it occurred to you, Mr. Fancypants, that I might be calling you for a reason?"

"Just what reason would that be?" There was sarcasm in that response. Jou could practically picture Kaiba drumming his nails on his desk, or on his knee... or maybe on the handle of his briefcase?

"Nyeh... where are you anyway? At work?" Jou tilted his head the other way, placing the phone on his other shoulder.

"Why is that any of your business?"

"'unno. Just curious I guess." He didn't sound too perturbed by the other male's tone at all. Jou just examined his nails.

There was an exasperated sigh. "Yes, mutt. I'm at work. I was in the middle of something."

"Doin' what?"

"_Work_."

"Gee, that's _new_." Jou rolled his eyes again. He ran a hand through his blond hair. "Got anything else exciting you did today?"

"Other than testing a few new products, n--..." Kaiba suddenly stopped. "... why the fuck am I still talking to you, mongrel? I have things to do. You're wasting my time. And you _still_ haven't told me how you got the number to this line."

Jou grinned to himself again, chuckling lightly. "I think you like talkin' to me," he said, purposely avoiding the last statement.

Kaiba made an odd noise. He probably snorted. "Right. I'm going to hang up, and you're not to call me again. If you do, I won't answer."

"Righto." Jou said, awaiting the click. It never came, and there was no dial tone. He counted on his fingers to five... and still nothing. "You're still there, aintcha?"

"... I was momentarily distracted."

"Yea. Sure ya were." Jou nearly laughed. He covered his mouth to keep from doing so.

"Hn..." Kaiba paused again. "Do you have anything intelligent to say?"

"Like 'hn' is right up there with intelligent." Jou said.

"Don't try my patience, mutt."

Jou laughed again. "Hey, Im just messin' around, kay? Sheesh. You're so _sensitive_."

"Hanging up now."

"Oh, hold on!" The blond said, still smiling. He coughed out his last chuckle. "Just one more thing?"

"Five seconds."

"Oh, c'mon. Not the scary countdown thing again--"

"Five."

"All right, all right!"

"Out with it then." The drumming. Jou couldn't only picture it, but he could hear the light tap of Kaiba's fingers on wood. He was probably sitting at his fancy desk with his fancy laptop. That rich sonovabitch.

"Kiss me."

"... run that by me again?" Kaiba said flatly.

"You heard me." Jou said casually. "Kiss me."

"I don't even want to try and grace you with an appropriate response to _that_."

"Its not hard," the blond said with a frown. "Just pucker your lips and go 'mwah'." That was met with Kaiba's dry laugh. "What, you think I'm kidding?"

"Not only are you completely off your rocker," Kaiba began. "It would be impossible to perform such a task _over the phone_."

"Its easy," Jou said, as if trying to explain it to a child. "You put your lips to the receiver, and make a 'mwah' noise. Its not brain surgery."

"All right, now I'm _really_ going to hang up."

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Kaiba--"

Click. Beep, beep, beep.

Jou looked down at the phone, sticking his tongue out at it. He redialed. It started to ring.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four times.

Fives times.

"Kaiba," came the annoyed answer. Jou grinned to himself, feeling strangely triumphant.

"Y'see? I knew you liked talkin' to me."

"Mutt, for the last time, I have things to do."

"Course ya do. But just do this one little thing for me and I'll leave ya alone."

"And that would be..?"

"Mwah. C'mon. Just once."

There was a pause for the umpteenth time. Kaiba gave out another sigh, this one seeming heavier than the first few. "Mwah." He said dully.

"Now that's pathetic, Mr. Kaiba." Jou said. "Do it like you _mean_ it."

"I _don't_ mean it."

"And you didn't even put your lips on the phone. Come onnn..."

Jou could just imagine Kaiba putting his face in his hand. A headache was most likely forming for the CEO of Kaiba Corp., who had a boatload of things to finish. Like hell Jou would leave him alone now. This was much too entertaining.

"All right, all right... but if I do this, you _will not_ call me again. Understand?"

"Yea, yea. Now do it." Jou said, smiling like an idiot.

Jou could hear some shuffling. Kaiba possibly adjusting the phone. Slight static... and there was that unmistakable sound. Not that "mwah" noise, but that quiet smack. There was no way... _Had Kaiba actually done it_? The blond blinked in surprise.

"Satisfied?" Kaiba said gruffly.

"... uh... yea. Yea, I am." Jou said, stunned.

"Good. Now leave me the hell alone." Click.

Blinking, Jou welcomed the dial tone. He took the phone from his ear, tilting his head to and fro to get the kinks out of his neck. He pressed 'end' on the keypad.

He sat there on the ground for a while, a smile plastered on his face.

… it wasn't even five minutes before he decided to redial that number again.

–

Short, silly and slightly OOC. Consider it practice for when I actually attempt something serious business. O;

Xeora

PS: Nice reviews make me happy?

Will be edited soon enough.


End file.
